Sick
by socrazyimsane
Summary: AkuRoku, Soiku, Sora and Roxas are street rats. Sora contracts TB and Roxas trys to get enough money to save him. He tries to steal from a rich family, it goes a bit differently then planned,they all meet up in a hospital and try to escape xenohart
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nobody...sadness.

When Sora coughed up blood Roxas knew it was bad and that a doctor was needed. When they had no money to get a good doctor Roxas knew that Sora might die, Tuberculosis was the Red Death for a reason.

"Sora stay here, I'll make sure you get better, K?" Roxas comforted his Brother. "You just stay here now and I'll be back. I'll get help, you sleep." Roxas told him and with a kiss on his forehead he left him. Roxas set out to a local bar, it was unofficially for the rich or famous only. But unofficially meant that Roxas could get in.

He got there in a few minutes. The bouncer was easy to seduce. Roxas's big blue eyes and blond hair made him look like so vulnerable. It clashed with his attitude, he had almost killed one of his 'customers' in a knife fight.

Roxas sat down at the bar but had no money and couldn't order a drink. He got kicked off the bar as soon as the bar tender knew that. So he went a round staring at all the rich and wealthy people talk and he knew that the amount of money they shit out he and Sora could survive off of for a long time. '_Survive, that's why I am here, to make sure Sora survives!'_ Roxas thought to himself.

He noticed a family of people secluded in a corner. The man who appeared to be the father had long silver/blue hair and his eyes scared Roxas, he knew not to directly steal from him but his family seemed rich enough and Sora needed the money, very badly.

He had his daughter on his lap. She had red hair, a small pale body, but her eyes scared Roxas as well. But her eyes scared him for a different reason. They screamed for freedom, for safety. She seemed to be scared of her father, who had his hand down the back of her skirt fondling her. She seemed so young, so delicate, so broken.

Her brothers seemed cold and hard. A boy, who seemed to be around eighteen, had spiky red hair, green eyes and black tattoos under them that looked like tears. He had a tight black coat that showed off his well muscled body. _Wow, he's kinda cute...should I steal from him?_ Roxas thought to himself and decided that he was the best candidate, he seemed the lest likely to kill him.

His brother looked more like his dad. He had blue/ silver hair, cold eyes. He had on a black shirt with a odd red insignia on. His pants where made of a rich white material. His shirt also showed of his muscles. Roxas almost jumped out of his skin when the boy turned his head in his direction. He hoped he was staring at the cocktail waitress with the super tiny mini skirt.

When nobody noticed he snatched up a tray of drinks and went to pose as a waiter. He walked over to them and the Father took a drink and Roxas offered the boys. They both took one but as the boy with the red hair went to grab one Roxas 'tripped'. He sent the alcohol spilling all over the boys coat. "Ohmygodimsosorry!" Roxas spit out. He put the tray down and ran to get some napkins to help the boy dry off. As he walked over Xenohart slapped him across the face. Roxas was sent sprawling across the floor.

"Father! He was trying to help!" the boy shouted, supporting him.

His father glared at him with his cold eyes. "Axel." That was all he had to do, just say his name and he backed down. But not after helping Roxas up and handing him a wallet filled with money. "Thanks for the help. The drink was good to." Axel said with a big smile on his face accenting his green eyes some way. Roxas was in love, struck down by Cupid right there and then. Roxas smiled softly and scampered off. No body paid attention to the waiter that just ran out of the club where he 'worked.'

"Sora, I did it! I got the money for you!" He called as soon as he got in their house. There was no response. Roxas ran quickly to his brother's room. Sora no longer had any life in his eyes. His face was pale and the blanket he had was wrapped around him so he couldn't move.

"HOLY CRAP SORA!" Roxas screamed. He ran to his brothers bed and stuck his ear to his heart, it was beating. "Thank God, oh Sora..." Roxas mumbled. He picked him up and threw the blanket off of him. With the wallet in his pocket and Sora in his arms Roxas made his way to the hospital.

When he got there he instantly attracted attention. A nurse asked him some questions and then she asked for the money. "But, we don't know what's wrong with him!" Roxas yelled at her.

She shook her head. "Hun, he's in a coma. We need to keep him stable, we need X-rays done, we need to feed him, it'll be a lot of money. Roxas pulled out Axel's wallet and handed her a big wad of cash. She looked at it in disbelief but took it anyway.

She called for a stretcher and in an hour Roxas was in Sora's room, his brother had an IV in his arm and multiple tubes going into him, pumping him with things that Roxas could not identify.

Minutes later a familiar red head walked in. He had a tray of food and he was busy closing the door with one hand. "So, Riku how is Kairi doing?" he asked, not knowing he was in the wrong room. He turned his head when Roxas did not answer. "Riku wha-" he stopped when he saw Roxas and a boy who looked like him strapped into a stretcher with tubes covering his body.

"Uhhhhhh...your not Riku." It took him a moment to remember where he saw the blond. "Oh My God, your that kid!" Axel shouted. "And if your that kid then I'm lost...uhhhhhh crap." Axel pouted.

His shoulders slouched and his bottom lip stuck out.

Roxas thought he looked so freakin cute like that. "Thanks for the money, my brother really needed it." Roxas told him. Axel just nodded his head.

"Hay, whats your name?" Axel asked him. Axel's heart was beating fast, like the teenager he tried not to be. He liked the younger boy, he just gravitated towards him.

"My name is Roxas." Roxas told him, he felt a blush creep up to his face and didn't know why.

"Uhhh, I got to find my sister and my brother, if she's not to be bad, i'll be back." Axel told him. Seeing the condition of his brother and knowing the wealth he had he added "If I come back, I can help your brother, and you, if you want me to." Axel told him and walked off with the tray of food. He peeked his head back in with a sad smile on his face. "Do you know where room 613 is?" He asked Roxas.

"Would you like if I showed you?" Roxas asked him and Axel nodded. "I'll be back Sora." Roxas told his brother even though he was almost positive that he could not understand him. Roxas took Axel's hand unconsciously and led him to where he thought the room was, thankfully Roxas was right. Only then did he notice that Axel had not pulled away and that both boys had a blush. "Uhhhhh, sorry..." Roxas said and let go of his hand.

"No need to be sorry Roxy, I like you." Axel said with a seductive smile and his face. "I got to see my little sister, Kairi." Axel said, the smile disappearing and a slight worry in his brow appeared. "See you later." He said and his slight pout turned into a full fledged frown. He disappeared into the room and Roxas got a glimpse of the girl he saw earlier.

Her face was purple, red and puffy. She had a burn mark on her left arm and seemed to be in overall shitty condition. Roxas almost ran back to Sora's room, protective feelings overcoming the infatuation

with Axel.

He was surprised to see a male nurse in there with a needle into Sora's arm. "Hey! What are you doing!" Roxas yelled ready to beat the guy. "Oh just a sedative, it helps the medication go down smoother." The nurse said, and injected the needle and left.

Roxas scowled at the door and then grimaced as Sora started to hack up a bit of blood. "Hang in there Sora the doctor's will fix you, you just have to hang in for awhile, k?" Roxas said as he wiped the blood off of Sora's cheek.

"_Wha, wha happened?" I asked my mom, who has been dead for the past five years. My speech was slurred and I did not know if she could hear me. She smiled a terrible smile. She had almost no skin on her face. The skin she did have was a sick pasty white color with a tint of decaying green. Her eyes were gone, replaced by hundreds of maggots. Her nose was falling off, only hanging on by a few thin things that appeared to be threads. She still had the rope that she used to hang her self with. It was slung over her shoulder, still on her neck, she was stroking it like it was cat._

_The dress she had on was ripped and shredded. She had a fair amount of skin on the rest of her body but it is still the sick color. She had no feet and her sick skin was dotted with terrible burns, slashes, cut, bruises and the skin that was not effected by those, mainly her legs, had pealing skin. Sora wanted to vomit, but there was nothing in his stomach to throw up. _

_His mother was still smiling and the feeling of nausea got worse. "Oh Sora, don't be afraid...just fall asleep, then you can DIE! DIE LIKE YOU SHOULD! YOU SHOULDN'T LIVE! YOU ARE **WORTHLESS!**" She bellowed, Sora almost wet his pants when she did._

"Momma, your scaring me." Sora whimpered. His mother laughed, the laugh would scare Satan.(I am not promoting any religion when I said Satan, just the common symbol of evil).

"OH little one, I am just doing my job...the worthless should be dead, afraid, they should UNDERSTAND THAT THEY ARE WORTHLESS!" she screamed again. And then she was on him. Her dead body weighing nothing but he felt like he was being compressed my a steam roller. Her pealing skin aggravated his skin and some of her skin feel on him. Her disgusting odor made his eyes water. She began to wrap her hands around him. "DIE!" She chanted over and over again. This time Sora was sure he had wet himself. "But momma, Roxas said I would be okay...I don't wanna die!" he cried to her. 

Roxas freaked out when Sora began to shiver and sweat. His body soon began to shake violently and a wet stain appeared in the crotch area of his pants. He started to chant. The chant almost made Roxas wet himself. "DIE!" Sora was chanting. Roxas screamed for a doctor. No one came. He screamed louder and louder, to the point where he was crying. Finally a doctor and a team of nurses came in, almost busting the door. Instantly they went to work on him. They sedated him again and gave him some medication. After that his body stopped shaking and he stopped shivering, the nurses wiped up the sweat.

After that was done one nurse pulled him out of his clothes, gave them to another one to wash, and cleaned up Sora. They gave him some underwear and tried to slip him in a gurney. The nurse had some difficulty with the gurney since all the tubes Sora had restricted where the gurney went. Finally she gave up and just covered him in a blanket.

Axel paced around his room. Kairi was in very bad condition. Xenohart almost punctured the skin around Kairi's heart with one of his cigarettes. Riku sat next to her, leaning over her protectively. Axel thought of ways that they could get custody over her and leave themselves. His friend Reno was a bit of a dickhead and really hated Riku but he would house them if Axel told him to, he still had that photo...

"Axel, stop pacing around. We need to figure out how to get away from Xenohart and stay away, also for you to get custody of kairi.. and me" Riku said adding the last part glumly, he liked to think of himself as an adult.

"Riku, if we can get away, I now where we can stay, we can go to-" Axel was interrupted by Riku groaning. His disgust was obvious, written all over his face.

"No! There is no way in hell! Reno is such a freakin dick head!" Riku shouted, already knowing what Axel was suggesting.

"Come on Riku, Xenohart would never look there, and besides, it happened in the THIRD GRADE!" Axel stressed. Riku just 'hmphed'.

"Axel, he didn't mistake you for a girl and k-ki-kiss you!" Riku stuttered, reliving the 'traumatic' event. "There is no way I am going, you and Kairi can go but there is no way I am going!" He continued to argue.

"Riku, we are a team! We stick together, no matter what! We signed in blood, blood man!" Axel shouted, darkness in his features as he glared at Riku, getting in his face.

"Axel, you look like Xenohart like that." Riku spat, the venom obvious in his words.

Axel reeled back like he had been slapped, and that's putting it mildly. Axel got pissed. "DON"T EVER COMPARE ME TO HIM RIKU! EVER!" He shouted. "HOW DARE YOU!" he continued.

Riku stood up so fast that the chair he was sitting in toppled over. "You ARE related to him, you HAVE to have some of him in you!" Riku spat and stormed out of the room, slamming into the nurse that was about to go in. Axel stood there shocked. He listened to Kairi breath slowly, but she was still breathing.

"Oh God Kairi, what are we going to do? Do I really act like him?" He asked her comatose body. He peered in the mirror, poking and prodding his face, searching his reflection as if he could see the Xenohart in him. "Damn, I think your right Riku...and that scares me...oh god it scares me." He muttered to himself, noticing the nurse in the room and feeling like an idiot.

She just checked up on Kairi and left, acting really scared as she walked by the boy who appeared mentally unstable. "Damn!" Axel shouted but shut up after that realizing whom he reminded himself of. "Damn." He muttered again, setting the chair Riku had sat in straight, slid into it and moped around.

Roxas was awoken from his dream like daze as a doctor walked in. He had blond hair and looked to be about fifty. "Hello, I'm just here to make sure everything is okay." The doctor said. "By the way I am Ansem." He introduced himself as an after thought.

He was in the room for about a minute and left saying everything was as fine as it could be in Sora's condition. Roxas muttered a 'Thank you' as Ansem departed.

About an hour later Roxas heard a movement from Sora's direction and almost cried as Sora was sitting up. "SORA!" Roxas called happily. He jumped up from his chair and hugged his little brother. Sora coughed violently as Roxas hugged tightly. "Sorry!" Roxas cried, afraid that he had hurt him.

"It's (cough) okay (cough, cough) Roxas...you didn't hurt me. It's just my (cough) body that hurts me." Sora said sadly. Roxas nodded his head and called for a doctor. Ansem walked in and was surprised to see Sora up. His gurney, since it had just been placed on him slipped down to reveal his scrawny, malnourished chest.

"Oh, well now we can start with curing your disease, it will take six months if done right but should be easy if you can take pills." Ansem said, getting down to business. Sora and Roxas nodded. "Sora, you need to take Isoniazid, rifampin, Pyrazinamide, and Ethambutol for four months and then just take Isoniazid and rifampin for two more months and you'll be all better. We can keep you over night to make sure you are all better if you want." Ansem said. "We do need consent though.." Ansem added.

"But.. Doctor" Roxas stopped himself, he could hope that Axel would sign the papers for him. "i need to get our guardian." He then left for room 613 and found Axel slumped in a chair, his brother was no where to be found. "Ummmm...Axel, would you do me a hugemongo favor?" He asked him.

Axel looked up blinking. "Uhhhhhh, if you want sex right now then no." Axel said smiling as Roxas blushed, his face totally red.

"NO!" Roxas cried, though having sex with the red head did appeal to the blonde. "I need you to sign constant papers for Sora to stay an extra night so they can make sure he gets better." He asked him, pleadingly.

Axel walked into dangerous waters. "What happened to your parents?" He was taken a back by the look of hate, fear, and deep sadness that passed over Roxas's face. It made Axel sad to see the boys beautiful face tortured by those feelings. Like them he had known to much at his young age.

Roxas shook his head suddenly crying. "I'll do it, of course!" Axel said jumping up to comfort the boy.

"You will?" Roxas asked looking up at him. "Yeah, course!" Axel said smiling, trying to get Roxas to smile along.

"Thanks!" Roxas said happily smiling. That smile made Axels heart jump with joy, he would try hard all chances he could to get Roxas to smile like that. Axel was led, by hand again, to Sora's room. Ansem looked questioningly at Axel but asked no questions. Axel signed the papers and the discharge papers if they gave the go tomorrow. "Thanks Axel." Roxas said hugging him, getting a laugh out of Sora. Seeing his older brother act like a school girl was hilarious. But soon the laughing became coughing and soon he was spitting out blood.

Roxas was by his side in a flash. "Hay, you are getting out tomorrow, you can't get sick!" Roxas scolded him playfully. Sora smiled and Roxas hugged him, careful not to do it so hard. Axel stood in the corner, smiling at the show of brotherly love. He and Riku never had that, but they would do anything for Kairi.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: still not owning anythings...more sadness...

Riku walked around the hospital roof. He had somehow managed to get up here, avoiding all the nurses and doctors and all his thoughts that threatened to topple him over. These thoughts almost always clouded his mind, the times they where not, they where lurking in the back waiting to spring out and suffocate him. Bring him down into insanity.

He stopped pacing and sat down on the edge of the roof, his legs dangling over the side. He looked down and the people looked like ants. He wondered how easy it would be to jump. How easy it would be to just end all the hellish thoughts that where in his mind. The scene earlier was just a small inkling of what he wanted to do. He wanted to hit Axel then, hit him good. Tear him, beat him to shreds. He wanted to hurt his best friend, his brother, god he had wanted to hurt him. He wanted Axel to bleed, cover the hospital tiles in blood. Soak the blood into the ground and then- _'NO!' _yelled at himself. He did not want to hurt him that bad, well maybe, but not, but yes, _'No!'_ he yelled at himself again.

His inner turmoil was horrible. He was always yelling at himself, always trying to hurt himself so the other one in him would hurt just as much. He knew he was more like Xenohart then Axel would ever be. He knew that Axel would give mercy even if he wanted to kill someone...but Riku just didn't think that he could, he didn't think that he was capable of peace and mercy and all those things that Axel could give. He did not think he would love like Axel was able to do, he was able to give all his heart while Riku was still number one to himself and could never love somebody for more then what they could give him.

Riku began to cry. He cried for the hate he had and for all the things that he had done and had not done. He cried longer then he ever had, cried for twenty minutes. "God, Riku your such a wuss!" a voice cried to him. Riku wiped the tears away and jumped up, almost falling off the building. He did not see anybody on the roof.

"Who's there!" He yelled out. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of silver hair. "Hey! Come back!" He yelled and ran across the roof, cursing at all the vents and such that he had to peer over to see if the person was there.

"Hahaha! Riku can't find me!" The voice yelled again. Riku growled, where the hell was this kid!

"Come here you little brat!" he called out, but of course nobody showed. Riku growled again. After minutes of searching the voice never said anything else and Riku gave up, stomping downstairs and heading towards Kairi's room._ 'If I get my hands on whoever tried and played games with Me, I'm gonna hurt 'em.' _he thought to himself. He growled in frustration.( Riku growls a lot, huh?)

He entered Kairi's room minutes later and sat down in the chair that Axel had probably put upright. That drove him nuts, another example on how Axel was a better person and Riku was a big freakin'- His thoughts where interrupted as Axel walked in, a slight wrinkle in his brow. _'Oh no, he's thinking.'_ Riku thought to himself.

"Axel...(Riku wasn't good at 'I'm sorry')...I'm sorry for...for saying you are like Xenohart...your not...your a real nice guy." Riku told him. Axel paid no attention and Riku thought he had not heard him. Riku began to speak louder, but was cut of as Axel whipped out a pen and paper.

"May, I get that in writing?" He asked Riku, his Axel grin on his face. Riku frowned. He mumbled something incoherent that Axel knew he was better off not hearing. "Hay, Riku are you still sure that you do not want to go to Reno's?" Axel asked. Riku looked up at him puzzled. He had forgotten about the fight.

Axel watched as the wheels turned in his head and then a minute or so later he saw the light blub go off. "Oh, yeah...Axel, I'll go to Hell and back to leave Xenohart, you just have to get custody." Riku told him, his normally cold voice coming back, for some reason those dark feelings where creeping up. He shook his head trying to clear those feelings away.

"Good. Now Riku how do you feel about stealing all the money we possibly could from him, and help two extra kids. The kid from the club, the one that I gave my wallet to and his brother. His brother just got out of a coma, only a day long, but he has TB...so what do you say?" Axel asked him, waiting a few minutes to let the information sink in.

Riku nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, we can do it. We can make sure they get better lives to. They deserve it just as much as we do. We can do it." Riku assured Axel who had a hopeful look on his face. "Do you like one of said boy's Axel?" Riku asked, a hint of teasing in his voice.

Axel blushed slightly. "Shut up Riku!" Axel yelled at him. The two young adults began to tense, ready to spring and tackle each other. But just as they where about to, a knock was heard on the door. "It's not locked!" Axel called, the playfulness gone.

Roxas poked his head in the door, giving a smile in Axel's direction, Axel smiled back. "The doctors said I can bring Sora for a walk so I wanted to introduce you guys, properly." Axel nodded.

"That's good cause we still have yet to meet." Riku told Roxas, who just noticed the silver headed boy was there. Roxas made a small 'oh' shape with his mouth and nodded. He opened the door fully and wheeled Sora in the room.

" The doctors said that Sora might be unstable on his feet so..." Roxas explained, but unbeknownst to him, no one really cared, but Axel and Riku nodded. Sora smiled to the boy.

"Hi!" Sora said, the smiling growing as Riku smiled slightly.

"I'm Riku." The boy with silver hair said, directing his smile towards Sora. The younger boy blushed.

"I'm Axel. Nice to meet you Sora." Axel said giving a slight bow to be eye level to the boy. Sora nodded his head.

"I'm Roxas, and this is Sora." Roxas said introducing himself and Sora to Riku. The boy nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Roxas, I can talk for myself!" Sora whined defiantly.(Yes, that is possible.) Roxas just 'humphed'.

The teens talked for about an hour until they where shocked into silence. Kairi sat up, her eyes dancing in confusion, the last thing she knew was Xenohart hitting her into unconsciousness. The swelling on her face had gone down, leaving only an odd yellowish complexion, a parting gift from her bruises.

"Axel...Riku." She murmured sleepily. Her brothers snapped there heads in her direction.

"Kairi!" They both shouted in happy unison. They abandoned their slightly cold attitudes to be the big brothers they where, to hug their sister and talk to her, to sooth her before she started to freak out.

"So...I was in a coma? For how long?" She asked shocked.

"Oh not long, a day at the most." Axel told her soothingly. As they talked Riku's eyes got a dark and scary look in them as he remembered what happened to his sister.

FLASHBACK:

"_Stupid girl!" Xenohart cried as he smacked Kairi, making her drop the dishes that she was picking up. This made Xenohart even madder. "You can't even hold a DISH!" he yelled. He raised his hand to smack and Kairi flinched. Xenohart brought his hand down but stopped before he hit her. _

"_I won't hit you Kairi. Don't worry." He told her in his cold monotone voice. Kairi would have preferred if he was yelling. This cold voice meant that she would be subjected to an even worse torture then a beating. Xenohart walked into his kitchen and grabbed an arm full of dishes._

He walked in front of Kairi and used the dishes to hit her, not enough to cause any bleeding or break the dishes but it was a good way to inflict pain and not leave finger prints. He beat her with them until she was on the floor. That was when Riku walked in. 

_Kairi shot him a pleading look but Xenohart only shook his head and Riku knew that if he interfered that Kairi would be subjected to an even worse punishment. Kairi got beat again and again until she closed her eyes and drifted into her coma._

END OF FLASHBACK

The blood lust crept up again and Riku was almost swayed into letting those feelings surface, but he stopped them thinking about who he would hurt. He would have hurt all the people in the room and as Riku thought he did not hear the conversation.

Kairi was explaining about what happened to her in gruesome detail. As she went on further into her tale of pain Sora began to cry for her and Roxas wanted to show that man what he thought about abusers. Roxas remembered what his father had done to his mother. He turned her into a lady with no emotion but hate and one that would gladly kill her children for a night in his arms. Roxas began to grow sick.

"Sora how come you're crying?" Kairi asked him. Sora looked up from the floor that he had found so much interest in

"It's just that...that man scares me...he reminds me of my dad, but he only hurt my mom." Sora explained. Kairi nodded her head slowly, she almost cried because she could imagine the pain Sora's mother had gone through.

The group of kids basked in the silence that followed. Each teen became deep in there own thoughts. Ones of pain,sorrow,love,and hope towards a better future where the main things. Except for Sora who was sad but also wanted food...but anyways.

Axel waited a few minutes before breaking this silence. He wanted to make sure that his argument, if Roxas and Sora put up a fight, was good enough to make them see his side and why they needed to listen.

"Roxas...Sora...how would you feel if I asked you to move with us." Axel began, the shocked faces on the two younger boys almost made him laugh. "No, I could never ask you to live with Xenohart, my friend Reno would be more then happy to house all of us. So would you want to move with us?" Axel waited as he saw the mixed emotions, each one different on each boys face, to pass and for them to make their decision.

"Yes. Yes! We would love to go with you!" Roxas said happily, a dreamy look upon his face. Sora looked a bit apprehensive but happy overall.

"Good, we can leave after all this" Axel gestured towards Kairi and Sora "is settled." Roxas and Sora nodded there heads. "Now, we can get some sleep and, hopefully leave tomorrow morning. Go to sleep." He directed his command at Roxas and Sora. They nodded there heads, it was almost 1:00 in the morning. Roxas and Sora said goodbye and left.

Kairi, Riku, and Axel took turns staring at each other and silently answering questions they drifted off to sleep, Riku in his chair and Axel leaning against the wall.

The next morning Axel pressured the nurse into getting the doctor to give the discharge papers to Kairi, no long term damage was done, this was nice from Xenohart. All the long term damage from him was already done. He got breakfast for Kairi and woke up Sora and Roxas, he also called for breakfast for Sora. "After you and Kairi are done with food we can leave, and get McDonald's. I'm hungry so hurry up!" Axel told the boys and left to go check up on Kairi and Riku.

While he was gone Roxas helped Sora finish the food. "Hay! Roxas that was my bagel!" Sora whined.  
"Shuup! Is min now!" Roxas said, the words unrecognizable with Sora's bagel in his mouth. Axel came back a few minutes later raising his eyebrows at the scene in front of him. Sora was half off the bed reaching for something that Roxas had taken from him and Roxas had his tongue out, covered with what appeared to be the remains of a bagel.

"Uhhhhhhhh...Finish, the others are ready to leave!" Axel barked making Sora fall on the floor and Roxas look up with a very innocent look on his face which made Axel melt. "Help Sora up and we can go, come on I'm hungry!" Axel said, his stomach growling for emphasis. Both boy's got ready and a few minutes later they were off to the nearest McDonald's.


End file.
